Crybaby Heart
by Serenity Prime
Summary: She didn't care if she was twenty-three, she didn't care if was in grad-school, she didn't care that she had a stable paying job, or that she could drive freely. Sarahi was in another dimension and all she wanted was for her mommy and daddy to come pick her up driver her home and tell her everything was okay. AU/OCxOP/T for strong language and crude humor
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone!**

 **If any of you are waiting on some of my other fics, they are on hold indefinitely due to being re-written and writers block.**

 **A few notes:**

 **-This story is in fact another 'somehow i got into the transformers universe' story**

 **-I will be making a few jokes about fanfiction and _I swear they are not callouts to anyone in particular_ , I just figured anyone in this situation would make references and jokes about fanfics**

 **-This will be extremely AU; by this I mean that the Autobots work on a different thing than just being mechanical organisms.**

 **\- This is an OCxOP fic**

 **\- it will start off a bit slow**

 **Many thanks and enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The drive between Los Angeles and Fullerton was exactly eight cities long. First, you'd start in LA, then go to Commerce, then Montebello, then Pico Rivera, then Whittier, then La Habra, and then Brea, and then Fullerton. It was a forty-five-minute drive without traffic if you could alternate between forty-five and fifty miles the whole drive through, but following the regular speed limits usually made the trip an hour. Well that was if you drove on the streets, the freeway could be faster depending on the time of day.

At ten thirty-five pm at night from Cal-State Fullerton, the freeway seemed like a fabulous idea for Sarahi Cardenas. It had been a long day full of classes and reviews and spending the day cooped up in the library getting ready for finals. Sarahi wanted nothing more than to get her long drive over with. There was always the option of stopping at her grandmother's, but she wasn't sure if her grandma or grandpa were awake and she sure as hell wasn't waking them.

She walked to her car quickly, locking the doors almost instantly as she sat down. She ran a hand through her short brown hair as she undid the painful, unholy ponytail as she took off her glasses and leaned the car seat back a little.

"Ugh." She muttered feeling sleep try to come over her. "Not today bitch."

It was days like this where she absolutely regretted deciding to commute eight cities away. She should have just taken her grandmother's offer to spend the weeks at her place during school. She shook her head and took a sip of the soda she had gotten and then took out her phone and began dialing her father.

"Hello?" She could hear him.

"Hey Dad." She said tiredly.

"You just got out? I thought you got out at six on Tuesdays."

"I thought you got out at nine."

"I'm already home, I'm gonna drink a monster and knock out when you get home, Esa."

"Calmate cholo sin barrio."

"If I'm a cholo then what are you?"

"The product of a broken condom?"

"Excuse you, me and your mother never used condoms back then."

"Yeah that's why you had a courthouse wedding with your two-year-old son as the best man and my four-year-old self as the maid of honor at twenty-two."

"Shaddup and get home safely, okay Gorda?"

"Okay Mexican."

"Love you, chunky monkey."

"Love you too dad."

As she hung up she rubbed her eyes tiredly. She took a deep breath as she started the car and began her drive. She was sleepy but she figured that if she could drive to school while dizzy and nauseous from anxiety without any incident she could absolutely make it through a drive with sleep deprivation.

She plugged in her phone and blasted her music at full volume and rolled down the windows so the air could hit her. That would keep her up and alert. She let out a small disgruntled noise as she began driving off.

The drive was normal for a California night; the moon was full and shining bright through the light pollution and the freeway was filled with cars of people heading off for graveyard shifts, there were helicopters and planes which looked like flying stars and so on.

Sarahi would have thought it perfectly normal save for that one light that seemed directly headed towards her. At first, she thought nothing of it, just a trick of the eyes in her mind. It was not until it became blinding that she realized something was wrong. She let out a loud screech and made a hard right not realizing that she had drove off a bridge.

* * *

 ** _"… that was not part of our crew."_**

 ** _"It's another human."_**

 ** _"How?"_**

 ** _"Prime what should we do? It's bleeding?"_**

 ** _"We have to tend to it first."_**

* * *

Sarahi let out a groan. She could barely open her eyes but something felt off. "Mom… Dad…" she called out in shaky voice. "Someone… please." Her voice broke out into a pained sob as she lay strapped to the wrecked car.

* * *

 **Reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope anyone who is reading this is enjoying themselves! I'd love to know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

When Sarahi awoke, she felt nauseous and sick and dizzy all at once. She wondered if one could still get panic attacks when dead. She groaned in pain, realizing that she was in fact not dead.

"Oh my god." She groaned. "I'm still alive."

"That you are fleshling." She heard a mechanical voice say.

She screamed almost instantly as she saw the owner of that voice. Sarahi could recognize that voice and all the staring faces anywhere. She felt her emotions run through her until her voice went numb.

"I think this squishy is smart." Ironhide grinned.

Sarahi felt her whole emotional system shut down. She actually could feel nothing at all as she gaped at them. She had seen most transformers movies, she had read all the fanfictions that could catch her attention, hell she had even written some herself, yet nothing could prepare her for the actuality of being sucked into another universe.

"She's also in shock." Ratchet tsk.

Sarahi nodded. "I need Gatorade." She said attempting to get out of whatever they had her in.

"I do not-"

"Listen, I know what my body needs and that's electrolytes and medical care. Right now, I'm only able to handle Gatorade." She snapped taking deep breaths before holding it for a second.

"That's not healthy." Ratchet commented

"If I haven't tried something reckless by now it's doing good enough for me." She replied trying to sit up. "Ugh IVs."

"Stay fleshling." Ratchet ordered.

Sarahi grunted but listened. She rubbed her face repeatedly to hide the tears and keep a face of indifference as she tried to reason what was happening. A lot was happening. Way too much was happening. And it was all too much.

"Are you alright?"

Sarahi almost wanted to scream when she realized it was Optimus talking. She gave a weak nod. "Too much." She said.

"I would assume so." He replied in an understanding voice.

Sarahi wanted to crawl into a small ditch and hide. She could feel her face redden and cursed herself for being such a fan girl. She moved to lay down, trying to figure out what her body was doing because it felt numb and terrified all at once.

"Do you have a designatioin?" Optimus asked.

"Sarahi Cardenas." She replied covering her eyes/

"Serayee?" he attempted to pronounce her name.

"Sah-rrah-ee." She corrected.

"I see," he replied. "Your parents must love you dearly if they have named you their princess."

"Yeah." She replied. "I'm gonna try and sleep again."

She turned to her side and managed to curl up, crying silently. She didn't care if she was twenty-three, she didn't care if was in grad-school, she didn't care that she had a stable paying job, or that she could drive freely. Sarahi was in another dimension and all she wanted was for her mommy and daddy to come pick her up driver her home and tell her everything was okay.

* * *

"What are we going to do about the human?" Jazz asked through comm link.

"I am trying to find her through all human data bases but she does not exist." Optimus said, a frown evident in his tone.

"It doesn't sound fake. Her heart beat was already speeding from shock but it didn't get faster when she gave her name?" Ratchet said.

"Then we're stuck with a problem." Optimus said.

"Should we keep her with us." Ratchet said. "She should have died with that landing yet she's mostly unscathed save for a few cuts and mostly emotional damage."

"Wait what?"

"The way she landed should have killed her. She shouldn't be alive right now."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"What about the cube?" Ironhide asked.

"I think we have a bit of extra time. Whatever that pulse was, it threw the cons off and we managed to arrive earlier on earth, so we have a bit of time for the fleshling to heal." Ratchet said.

"So, then we keep her." Ratchet said.

"If that is what must be done, then so be it." Optimus sighed.

* * *

Sarahi wondered when sleep had actually taken over her body. She awoke again, this time not screaming. She took a moment to actually look around the area. She was surprised that Ratchet had managed to create a mini hospital room for her out of scrap metal. She was still in her old clothes, so she was covered in blood. She turned her attention back to the building. It was old and rusted and everything one would expect from a secret hideout in a movie.

"You're awake?" she heard Ratchet.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Good, Jazz managed to secure you human food and clothing." Ratchet said. "Sarahi, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"You're lucky you know?"

"Gonna tell me I should have died and now there's something inhuman about me even though everything is normal?"

"Yes but how-"

"I'm a writer. I know all the clichés." She replied bitterly. "I don't exist in this universe, do I?"

"How do you know that?" Ratchet was confused by how aware she seemed to be.

"Anxiety and Mexican Intuition." She said. "Am I cleared to get up?"

"Yes."

Sarahi sat up and rubbed her face. "Is there somewhere with running water?"

"Yes." Ratchet repeated. "The others will be back in a bit."

She nodded and went to go clean herself up. "How long was I out?"

"A week."

* * *

 **reviews and criticism are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello everyone! Many thanks to the two people who reviewed! I hope this story is going to your liking  
**

 **So this chapter is where it really starts to get AUish**

 **Luckily I'm already working on chapter four so hopefully I can explain everything soon. This is gonna go through the first movie but quickly diverge even more from the original bayverse plot.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Sarahi did not really speak unless she was spoken to. For the most part, she seemed to stare off into the nothingness. She made no effort to befriend the Auto-bots, but she did not alienate herself. She was an awkward acquaintance and she would like to keep it that way.

Sarahi **wanted** to talk to them but she also didn't want to let it slip that she knew a lot more than she was supposed to. If her theory was right, she was in the first movie. So, she had two options and she honestly didn't know what would get her back home. She could either play along and let the movies go as they were supposed to until the date of her accident in this universe, or she could mess with this universe to ensure that Chicago never happened and possibly trap herself in the transformers universe. But, it was also possible that not changing anything would still leave her in that universe.

Her whole week revolved around those thoughts. She didn't know what she would do. She just hoped when the time came, she could make the decision that would send her home.

* * *

"We will be going soon." Ratchet announced to her one day as she stared at her phone.

"Where?" She asked though she already knew.

"It is confidential, but considering your situation, you are safest with us." Ratchet replied.

"Alright." She replied stuffing her phone into the pocket of the ill-fitting jeans. "How do you guys travel?"

Ratchet transformed into his vehicle mode and opened the door. "Are you not impressed, human?"

"No. I'm still emotionally stinted." She replied getting in.

"It'll pass."

"In a month or two." She shrugged.

Sarahi found the drive to be relaxing as she watched the scenery change. It was supposed to be two-day drive from wherever they had been to Tranquility, Nevada and she was glad Ratchet's interior was comfortable enough to sleep on. She didn't bother asking how they got money for her or food. She figured it wasn't legal.

"We need to stop." She told Ratchet.

"Why?" he asked in his grouchy manner.

"I need proper fitting clothes and food." She replied.

"Fine." He grumbled as he pulled off the freeway stopping at the nearest Ross.

Sarahi let out a sigh of relief. Ross was always cheap in her opinion, though she missed the shops of LA. She walked in quickly buying some fitting clothes that were good for running. She didn't have time to indulge herself with looking at the pretty dresses.

Once she got that, she walked to the nearby Starbucks. God how she hated the coffee but it gave her a sweet reminder of her younger brother Enrique. He loved Starbucks coffee. She got his usual order and took a sip as she got back into ratchet.

"We'll stop at a gas station for you to change."

"Thanks, but it'll look less weird at the next rest stop."

"Alright," she could hear Ratchet call through the speakers.

Sarahi leaned back, feeling herself fall asleep again. It was easier to sleep in this universe. She really didn't have anything going for her. Her family, her friends, her whole life was gone. All she really had were the pictures on her phone and old text messages. At least with sleep, she could pretend none of this was happening. She could pretend she wasn't in an alternate universe and that she was home.

"Sarahi, we are at a rest stop." Ratchet's voice cut through her dreaming.

She got up and grabbed the clothing bag and walked into the empty stalls of the desert rest stop and changed into clothes that actually fit her. She leaned over the sink to inspect herself before breaking down into sob.

"I want to go home." She whispered painfully into the wind. "I want my parents. I want my family. I don't wanna be here."

* * *

"She's been there an awful long time." Jazz commented.

"She's having a breakdown." Ratchet said offhandedly. "She has a tendency to think I won't be checking on her vitals. Currently she's at stress levels that would give her seizures but she's calming down so it'll be fine. If only prowl were here."

"How would that be helpful?" Ironhide asked.

"She needs a mental balancer." Ratchet said.

"Do they not have those on this planet?" Optimus asked.

"They do but from what my research is showing me is that the humans in many areas do not really believe in such practices. Such issues lead into high mortality rates amongst youth apparently." Ratchet replied.

"Hm…" Optimus said focusing his sensors on the building to ensure no anomalies would occur to their human companion.

"What about the all spark. How is this gonna fit into our mission for that." Ironhide asked.

"I am not sure. But we must find Megatron and stop him." Optimus replied.

"Can we get out of these exoskeletons soon? If I stay as a plasma for any long I'm gonna shoot something!" Ironhide whined.

"Since when do you need an excuse to shoot this, aft-head?" Jazz scoffed.

"You wanna go?"

"Enough you two." Prime said, the annoyance obvious in his voice.

"Sorry prime." Jazz and Ironhide chorused.

"Sarahi is returning." Ratchet said.

Sarahi didn't look any different except for the red eyes and the puffy cheeks. She walked at slower pace and had some food in her hands.

"Are you ready to go?" Ratchet asked.

Sarahi nodded.

"Hop in and let's go."

Sarahi nodded and got in. She fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

It was late when Ratchet woke her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. God her head hurt like hell.

"We're taking a short stop." Ratchet explained as he opened his door.

Taking the hint, Sarahi got off. She rubbed her head sleepily. Everything in her body felt absolutely pained and her head was killing her. She cringed as she heard the familiar whirling of machinery as the Auto-Bots transformed. She was too tired and too in pain for that.

She sure as hell was not ready for a brief moment when white light flashed. Almost as if instinct, she screamed and crouched down. For a moment, she was in her car, everything was spinning, and she was completely helpless as she screamed.

"Hey, Hey." A familiar voice called.

Sarahi gulped and looked up, letting out a surprised squeak. In front of her was a tall man, probably in his late twenties with some stubble on his squared jaw, ionic blue eyes that were just not human, jet black hair that was neatly pulled back in a half pony tail. His clothing were a strange mix of a body suit and robes but the auto-bot symbols and cybertronian like writing tatted on his arm gave her an idea of who was in front of her.

"Sarahi, are you okay?" He asked gently.

Sarahi stared at him. Something was wrong. Completely wrong. This was supposed to be a holoform. That's what it always was. But... his clothes, the way he moved. Something about it was too off.

"This… you…" Sarahi burst into tears and began yelling through sobs. "What the fuck is going on? This. None of this is supposed to be happening! you're all not supposed to be real! I'm not supposed to be here!"

"Sarahi," Optimus said softly. "What's not supposed to real?"

"You! You're all just fictional characters!" She cried, shaking with tears looking like a small child. She was lost, scared, and confused.

Optimus looked down at her with sympathy. "Who are you?" He asked softly.

"I'm someone who's not supposed to exist in this universe!" she replied.

"No, who are you?" Optimus said.

"Sarahi Cardenas?" she asked weakly.

"Exactly. Even if you are not supposed to exist in this universe. you still exist and live. You still have name." He smiled and sat in front of her. "So, where you're from we're fictional characters? You must know lot about us?"

"You're really calm about this." She said taking deep breaths and wiping her tears, though she was still a crying mess.

"Someone has to be." He smiled gently.

* * *

 **Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly welcomed :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I update often if I have a lot of writing juice in me and I have a lot of writing Juice in me!**

 **also to Ekeifer** **the bots took well to that break down because they've seen it enough times before. I would imagine that war would mess them up a lot.**

 **Also we get super duper AUish in this chapter as we explain how the autobots work in this universe.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"So, then you guys aren't Autonomous Robotic Organisms?" Sarahi asked as she and Optimus sat on the desert ground. She had finally calmed down after an hour and Optimus insisted on keeping her company.

"Nope. We're a bit more complicated." He smiled. "We're biological organisms who cans shift into anti-matter to power self-generating metal exo-skeletons that only function with our biological signature."

"I only understood half of that and I know what all those words mean." She said rubbing her face.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"No. My head is killing me and I think I need more sleep." She replied taking another breath.

"Oh here." Optimus said holding out his hand to reveal a strange glowing bracelet. Sarahi watched him tap the center curiously. "Look over there." He instructed pointing to what she originally thought was his true form.

Sarahi titled her head and watched with an open mouth and wide eyes as it shifted back into a semi-truck. "is that how you control it?" she asked, though still a bit agitated by the sound of the robots made when they transformed.

"Yes. You need sleep. You can rest in my cab since it has a bed." Optimus said.

"I'm good." She replied.

"I insist." Optimus said as he stood and held out a hand to her.

Sarahi stared at the hand for a long while. "It's okay." She insisted.

"You've had a long few days. You need your rest." He said firmly.

"Optimus, she's stubborn." Ratchet said going to lift her up.

"Put me down!" Sarahi said panicking at the action.

Ratchet look down at her like a stern parent. "Rest." He ordered putting her down.

Sarahi nodded, feeling a bit woozy.

"Come on." Optimus motioned for Sarahi to follow. "Go rest."

Sarahi nodded weakly, giving up on the argument all together. She was too tired to fight and her body was ready to shut down for the time being. She fell asleep as soon her whole body hit the cab bed.

"Ratchet a word?" Optimus asked.

"Yes Prime?" Ratchet replied.

"We should refrain from touching the girl. It's obvious she's easily startled." Optimus said.

"Got it." Ratchet nodded.

"Apologize in the morning."

"For what?"

"Picking her up."

"Oh fine."

* * *

When Sarahi awoke they were on the road again. She sat up and looked at the back of Optimus' head. "Are we going to meet with Bumblebee?" She asked.

"So then I guess introductions won't be necessary?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Just with you five and a few others." She nodded.

"You seem a bit calmer." He noted.

"I finally slept for a good while." She replied. "I guess it helped a lot."

"That's good."

She nodded.

It seemed forever as they rode in silence.

"Are you guys really gonna walk around in public like that?" Sarahi asked.

"In our clothes? Do you humans go naked or something?" he looked confused.

"Your clothes aren't normal by human standards and there aren't any expos until like July. You guys will stick out like sore thumbs."

"Oh… we need to fix that. "

"Give me measuring tape and forty-five minutes at the nearest local store."

"Alright."

* * *

Optimus had to admit he was impressed. Within the allotted time, Sarahi had managed to procure them clothes that fit them and managed to somehow not spent as much money as he assumed she would, not only that, but they seemed to suit them well enough.

Sarahi smiled holding an extra bag of clothes. "For you other friend." She said.

"Smart." He replied.

"We're keeping her." Ironhide said looking over himself smugly. "It's perfect."

Sarahi shook her head. "We should probably go." She said.

"Have you eaten yet?" Ratchet asked.

"No." She should her head.

"Food first, girl." Ratchet said firmly.

"I have to agree with Ratchet." Optimus nodded.

"Ugh fine. You all wait right here." She said walking out from the alley and making her way to the nearest McDonald's.

She felt herself becoming tired again so she knew they were right to instruct her to eat. She yawned as she entered the vicinity. Her tiredness was immediately forgotten when she noticed lots of people looking out the window. She stared wide-eyed at one girl. She recognized her as a bully she dealt with as a child. She shook her head. That was in another universe, literally. This girl didn't even know who she was.

She walked to the counter and noted that even the cashier seemed distracted. She followed her gaze and almost wanted to break out laughing. All four Auto-bots were waiting across the street. In most fanfictions she read, the auto-bots where always inhumanly gorgeous (a feat she was guilty of as well) and it seemed that she and all her fellow fangirls where absolutely right.

Each Autobot was a different type of handsome. Optimus was wholesome kind of handsome with a regal quality. He stood taller than the rest even though Ironhide was physically taller than the rest. He had that quality to him that made him feel like the type of man who could win presidency with just a damn smile. Ratchet had the appearance of an older man, His short salt and pepper hair complimented his dark skin and the dad jeans she got him made him look like the type of man that you'd own a two-story house with a white picket fence and do taxes with. Ironhide was the rugged kind of handsome. His looks were like the type you'd read about in those trashy romance novels. He was tanned and had multiple scars and looked like he could hug away all the scary monsters. Jazz was supermodel levels of handsome. With his dark hair neatly braided and his dark skin smoothly complimenting with the simple jeans and tank top, he looked like he should have been showing you the night of your life in Monte Carlo and then marrying you in a simple ceremony in Prague.

Sarahi snorted at the onlookers. She could have written this whole scene out and have her character be solely focused on Optimus because of how weak ** _she_** was for men with tattoos. But this wasn't a fanfic and she really needed chicken nuggets.

Once she got her order, she walked over across the street back to the four Autobots.

"I believe none of this food is nutritious for a human body especially after an emotional breakdown." Ratchet frowned.

"it isn't." She replied taking a sip of her soda. In a way, she felt victorious. Albeit it was petty and downright meaningless but it felt nice to know that someone who ruined her childhood (though not in that universe personally) was watching her enviously.

"You should eat something healthier." Ratchet said.

"I should, I could, and I would but you see, I don't want too and honestly chicken nuggets make me happy." She replied.

"Ratchet, please. We can scold her about healthy eating later. We need to go." Optimus laughed. "Eat up so we can go."

"Got it." Sarahi smiled before going to eat her food as they walked back to the vehicles. Sarahi managed to eat quickly and trash her food as they arrived.

"She's riding with me next!" Jazz announced.

"Okay." She shrugged.

* * *

Sarahi knew they were going to go meet up with Sam and Michaela. In fact, she had watched almost all the transformers movies an unhealthy amount of times to know exactly what would happen and when and yet, she was still completely caught off guard.

Sitting there in the dingy alley, she waited on the hood of Jazz's alt form (with his permission of course) eating a granola bar and drinking water at the insistence of the doctor. She knew what was coming and still she felt nervous. Of course, who wouldn't? She was about to meet people who she knew way too many personal details about. She felt like a goddamn stalker. The Autobots took well to it. Of course, they figured they could use the information against Megatron and at this point she had spilled way too much to go back to withholding information.

"So, you going to tell us what happens after we get the glasses little lady?" Jazz asked.

"No. I've already said enough. I'm getting anxiety from that and I already have enough anxiety to deal with." Sarahi replied taking a sip of her water.

"Enough Jazz. We have enough information to be prepared for what happens." Optimus said.

"I'm just saying a play by play would be nice."

"I've already tampered with this universe enough."

* * *

 **Writing the Autobots descriptions was fun.**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed! Until Next time :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the positive responses! I'm really glad that people are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **I'm trying to write Sarahi's reactions by basing them on what I would do and somethings I've done. Part of Sarahi's journey is being constantly torn between letting things run their course and interfering.**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Seeing Sam and Michaela arrive with Bumblebee was a surreal event. It was weird to know that those were actual people instead of actual cannibal Shia Labeouf and Megan Fox. She wondered if they somehow also existed in that universe.

She prepared herself to watch one of her favorite scenes unfold.

"So… who's the lady?" Sam asked.

Sarahi looked at him. "No-"

"Cybertronian fortune teller." Jazz grinned.

Sarahi didn't know if she wanted to kill him for giving her a title or laugh because it sounded so completely made up.

"I'm no one important." She said glaring up at Jazz.

"Can you see the future?" Sam asked.

"Uh? I had a few dreams about scratch lotto tickets that wound up getting my mom like twenty bucks richer?" She shrugged.

"So then you're human?" He looked confused.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"How... why?"

"Sorry, I don't tell my tragic backstory to anyone."

"Okay… why are they here?"

"Ask them yourself."

Optimus leaned down in his mechanical form. "We are beings from a planet called Cybertron, Samuel Witwicky. I am Optimus Prime. The grey one next to me is my Lieutenant Jazz"

"What's cracking punks?"

"My Medic Ratchet."

"Hmm the boy's pheromone levels indicate he wishes to mate with the other female. Sarahi your vitals are finally at normal levels."

"Thanks."

"What I don't want to.. pssh.. I mean Michaela's pretty but I'm not-!"

"Chill." Sarahi rolled her eyes.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

"Feeling lucky, punks?" Sarahi wanted to laugh at the terrified looks on Sam and Michaela's face.

"And you know your guardian Bumblebee."

"He's my guardian?" Sam looked up at Bee amazed.

"Affirmative." The radio chirped.

"His exo-skeleton's communications are shot so he's having a hard time communicating right now." Ratchet said.

"We have come here looking for the All-spark. It is a cube that allows for our species to create and holds the powers of what you would consider our god. -" Optimus released a hologram of Cybertron. "-Our planet was a peaceful one until traitors called Decepticons started a war for power. The All-Spark was sent off along with many other relics in hopes of preventing them from getting into the wrong hands."

"And this has to do with me?" Sam asked.

"Your great-great grandfather discovered an assailant who was in search of the cube and received the coordinates to its location."

"The Glasses?" Sam looked to Michaela. The black-haired girl shrugged in confusion. "So, you need the glasses? How do you even know about them?"

"Ebay." Optimus rumbled.

"Okay… we gotta get those glasses." Sam nodded.

"We should go now." Sarahi said.

"Is something gonna happen, little lady?" Jazz asked.

"No. Nothing. I just figured it would be faster to leave now." She lied. She really hoped Ratchet wouldn't say anything about her heart rate. She knew what was about to happen next was gut wrenching but something in her told her that Bumblebee needed to be captured.

"Ride with me." Optimus said as he whirled.

"Alright." She nodded going into his cab.

"You avert your eyes when you withhold information." He stated as they drove.

"I have to let some things take their course." She replied. "I'm not saying anything."

"Alright."

"Yeah."

* * *

Sarahi felt guilty as they drove to Sam's house. She felt ready to cry as they got closer. She was going to let Bumblebee get hurt, but she knew that if he didn't show up at the base it would be difficult for the Autobots to gain sanctuary on earth. She felt her body aching with the pains of anxiety as they arrived at the Witwicky residence.

"Uh you girls and bots wait here." Sam said dashing into his house.

Sarahi shook her head.

"Anything you wanna tell us?" Jazz asked through the radio.

"I gotta let what's gonna happen run its course…" She shrugged, feeling queasy.

"You need Midol?" Michaela asked.

Sarahi shook her head. "I'm good, thank you. It's anxiety cramping." She replied.

"Oh, sorry." Michaela nodded. "Sam's taking forever."

"He is." Sarahi nodded.

"We need the glasses ASAP. Time is no longer a luxury." Optimus said as he transformed.

"Oh man this is gonna be such a headache." Sarahi said.

Optimus held out a hand. "Both of you go help him."

Sarahi and Michaela looked at each other before hopping on. Sarahi immediately regretted it as she remembered she had a severe fear of heights. Luckily, they were in Sam's room quickly.

"If anyone asks, I'm your cousin and I'm an antique collector." Sarahi told Michaela.

"Why?"

"I'm a twenty-three-year-old in a seventeen-year old's room with two teenagers, I gotta have an excuse or else it'll look wrong."

"Good point."

"Why are you here?" Sam half yelled.

"They really need the glasses." Sarahi shrugged.

"Okay… ugh. Whoa!"

Sarahi nearly screamed when she felt the earth shake. "Fucking Ratchet." She muttered.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"I think one of them fell." Sarahi replied going to the window to look.

Optimus and the others had already transformed back. She shook her head at them before going back to help Sam and Michaela.

"Sam!" she could hear his parents cry.

"Oh boy." Michaela whispered.

"Double yikes." Sarahi said, knowing exactly where this was going and praying for the two teens' sanity.

"Sam! You know the rules!" She could hear Ron call.

"Sorry going."

Sarahi hid with Michaela as they listened into one of the most awkward conversations that a teenage boy could ever have with his parents.

"Why are you all sweaty and messy!"

"I'm a teen. We're just like that."

Sarahi rolled her eyes as she waited for their cue from the bickering.

"Oh for Pete's sake were you masturbating?"

"Mom!"

Sarahi popped up, taking Michaela by the hand. "Good evening."

"Who are you two?" Judy asked looking confused by the adult woman and teen girl in her house.

"I'm Sarah James and this is my cousin-"

"Michaela. I got to school with Sam"

"-Yeah and I'm an antique collector and we came about some glasses?"

"Oh why all the secrecy?"

"I didn't know it was a secret but I had invited the kids to a show and we wanted the glasses quick." Sarahi said. "I thought the kids told you but apparently not."

"Sam why didn't you tell us?" Judy scolded. "We would have loved to let you go. Sorry miss?"

"James." She lied. "Could we at least see the glasses? I have the cash to pay for them."

"Oh sure. Sammy where are they?" Ron asked.

"In my backpack. Which I can't find." Sam replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh honey. You left it on the kitchen counter." Judy said with a shake of her head.

"oh right." Sam laughed. "I'll go. I mean we'll go get them."

He quickly led them downstairs to the kitchen. "Thanks for getting me in trouble."

"Bro, we needed an excuse and honestly after what your mommy asked, we needed a good one that wouldn't make any weird implications." Sarahi replied. "Also, it makes you look like you're serious."

"She's got a point." Michaela giggled. "Is that your name though? Sarah James?"

"No. It's Sarahi Cardenas." She replied. "Let's get these to Optimus and the others."

"I'll take them." Sam said.

"Why?" Sarahi asked though really making no effort to stop him.

"Because they're my great grandpas." He replied walking out.

Sarahi took a deep breath and clasped her hands together mumbling prayers in Spanish as she awaited the inevitable.

* * *

 **Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aah last chapter was a bit rushed as one reviewer pointed out. That was my fault for just wanting to get it out of the way. Hopefully a two thousand word chapter will make up for it :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"You okay?" Michaela asked.

"Shit's about to get ugly." Sarahi replied as Sam got in.

"I'll take you guys out the front door." He said.

Sarahi nodded feeling all the blood drain from her as they walked into the living room. Simmons was standing there with his cronies, smiling triumphantly. Sarahi wanted to smack him but chose to keep quiet instead.

"Scared girly?" One teased.

"I have anxiety and I'm having a panic attack." She replied evenly, though the rest of her was shaking.

"Whatever, bag and tag 'em." He scoffed as she and the others were arrested.

She muttered prayers under her breath as they stuffed her into the Tahoe along with Sam and Michaela. Both teens seemed steeled and ready to lie and she was glad she could lie better during a panic attack. It was easier to tell people she was fine, so she could obviously play dumb.

"So, kids and Ma'am." Simmons said.

"I'm twenty-three." Sarahi scoffed. "It's miss."

Sarahi took a deep breath as they sat. The others would come and then what needed to happen would happen. She shuddered lightly as she thought about poor Bumblebee.

"So, kids and Ma'am. What do you know about aliens." Simmons asked.

"legal term for immigrants."

"Urban myth."

"Scary story for kids."

"Hahaha." Simmons drawled sarcastically as he brought out a phone.

Sarahi could feel Sam stiffen next to her. While she felt nauseous, she knew what was coming. She watched quietly as Simmons played the video. There were a few things off about it. For starters, Bee was aiming the signal due East instead straight up to the sky. And then—what she could only refer to as a humanized Bee—appeared. Though the video was only minutes long,

Bee, she decided, was the baby of the group. Unlike the rest, he looked no older than an 18-year-old. Of course, it also could have been the phone's bad lighting. Dear god, she thought, phones in 2007 had awful camera quality. She hoped she could get a good voice of him later.

Her thoughts were put to a halt as the car came to a halt. She looked up to the roof as everyone else looked around in confusion. She flinched a bit as the roof was torn off by Optimus.

Sarahi looked up relieved to see the prime.

Sam climbed up and stood what was left of the car hood. "Gentlemen, this is a new buddy of mine. Optimus Prime."

Optimus gave what seemed to be like a smug smile before hardening at Simmons. "Taking them was a bad Idea."

"I shouldn't talk to you!" Simmons said looking up in shock.

Sarahi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms watching as the scene unfolded. She took a deep breath ever so often and avoided and direct eye contact with any of the Autobots. She could feel guilt creeping in with each passing second. God, how she hated this part. No matter how many times she had seen it, it always broke her heart to pieces. And now here she was, ready to let it happen.

She wished she could say there was another way, and there probably was, but her anxiety filled mind told her it was the best way. Bee was the link that the humans needed for proof that the Autobots were no harm. She would know. She was still human after all. And being human meant being afraid of anything that another human couldn't explain.

Her reverie was broken by laughter. She looked over to see Bee peeing on Simmons, and the Autobots holding back their giggles as if they were a bunch of frat boys. She forced a smile but really couldn't find it in her.

"Let's go." Optimus announced.

Sarahi nodded.

"Come with me." Optimus ordered getting into his alt mod.

Sarahi nodded stiffly and got into the vehicle. "Please don't ask me anything." She said quietly.

"You looked unnaturally pale. I'm assuming something bad is going to happen." Optimus said through the radio.

"I can't interfere." She said trying to keep herself from crying.

"Can you tell me anything?" He asked gently.

"I'm sorry… that's all I can say." She replied as tears streamed down her face. She flinched a bit as she heard the sirens blaring and the sound of the helicopters chasing them.

"It's alright." Optimus said as he sped up. "Hold on."

Sarahi's voice caught in her throat as she realized what was happening. She felt herself be flung out into the air. She gaped for a moment watching the ground waiting to fall in it. It seemed like an eternity as she stared the pavement. Then she felt herself slam into something metallic. The air was knocked right out of her.

"Stay quiet." Optimus ordered.

Sarahi nodded though she was half tempted to sass him back and remind him that he quite literally nocked the air out of her. She turned to look to the other Autobots. They were watching and waiting. She wanted to scream her apology as they waited on. The sounds of the incoming helicopters and vehicles seemed to only make her anxiety worse as they came closer.

Any moment now, she thought bitterly, any moment now they're going to take Bee. She shut her eyes as she heard Sam and Michaela gasp as they slipped from one of the other Autobot's hand. She clutched to Optimus servo as he swung to catch them.

"Sarahi!" Michaela called. "Take Sam's hand."

Sarahi nodded and shifted to try and grab Sam's hand, though she knew that the inevitable would happen. She reached to grab Sam's hand as quickly a she could. She managed to grab the tips of his hands. In that moment, tears streamed down her face as she tried her best to hold them up for as long as she could. She tried her best to pull them up despite the fact that she could feel herself being dragged down.

"Don't let go!" Sarahi cried. She meant it too. Even though she had to let this moment happen, part of her didn't want to see it. She always hated this part. The pained mechanical sounds, the cryo-freezing technology, the helplessness all overwhelmed her.

"Sarahi…" Sam grunted thought both of them could feel their hands weakening.

"Don't…. let... no!" Sarahi screamed as Sam slipped. Her scream became silent as Optimus caught her. She watched with wide eyes as Bee caught them and fell into the reservoir. Tears came even faster as she watched the government take him.

"We have to go get him!" Ironhide yelled.

"No. We can't harm them." Optimus said holding Sarahi closer.

"So, we're just gonna let them take Bee like that." Jazz asked.

"We have to." Optimus said bitterly as they made their way up the bridge.

Sarahi was silent, tears slipping as she was set on the ground. She walked towards the railing and watched as Bee and the others were taken off.

"Sarahi, let's go." Optimus said quietly.

Sarahi turned to him surprised to see his cab door already open and waiting. Sarahi hesitated a moment before walking into the cab.

"Was this supposed to happen?" Optimus asked through the radio. Sarahi almost burst out sobbing at the tone of his voice. It was quiet and pained and full of loss and remorse.

"Yes." She replied weakly.

"Why?" She couldn't bare the pain in his voice.

"They're gonna take him to the cube." She replied trying to keep herself from breaking out into sobs.

* * *

Optimus was quiet. He was angry and he felt helpless. A very huge part of him wanted and was ready to blame everything on Sarahi. It was the easy option but one he refused to take. Sarahi was not of this place, she was young, and she had knowledge of things that would come. She was also scared and alone. He could not really blame her. She said Bee's capture had to happen.

His sensors could tell she was ready to break down crying. He had seen the guilt on her face, the way she watched with scared eyes, and the tears she shed. Yes, she knew what was going to happen, but from the way she reacted. It was obvious that she didn't want it to happen.

"We'll stop here." Optimus said as they came to a clearing. "Sarahi."

She nodded and got out quietly. Optimus was quick to exit the exo-skeleton fizzing back into his biological existence and stretching a bit before going to tap Sarahi on the shoulder.

"huh?" She said jumping a bit.

"Come with me." He ordered softly.

The girl nodded and followed him quietly. Optimus led her away from the group and led them to a more secluded area. Once they arrived an awkward silence befell them. Optimus keep his gaze on the sky as the moon set and the sun rose. He wondered if Sarahi was looking up too.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked.

"Are you?" she asked in a mousy voice.

"Bee… Bee is the only relative I have, so it hurts." He admitted.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"It's not your fault." He replied. He turned to her and pressed his forehead to hers. "On Cybertron, this is a show of trust and often used for promises."

"What are you saying then?" she asked meeting his eyes with her own confused ones. It was strange looking at them. Unlike Cybertronian eyes which were always electric blue, simple, same and usual, her eyes were strange had flecks of yellow and green.

"Don't feel guilty and that you have a friend and ally in me." He replied.

She gave a weak smile. "Thank you." She managed though she looked ready to cry again. Optimus pitied her in some ways and sympathized with her in many others. Unlike him who had some flicker of hope for his family, she had nothing in this world.

He put his arms on her shoulders. "You will be okay." He promised.

"Would it be weird if I hugged you?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. _Primus help us make things okay._ He thought as she began to sob. He couldn't imagine being so alone. That terrified him in some ways. To be so far from his troops, from everything he knew, in a world where he belonged yet was even more of an outsider. He pulled her closer as her crying intensified.

"We need to go find Bee." Optimus said after a while.

"I know where he is but I don't know how to get there." She said.

"Give us the name and we'll find our way." He said taking her by the hand and leading her back o the others.

"Optimus?" Jazz asked. "What are we gonna do now?"

Optimus looked at the glasses in Ratchet's hands. "We're going to get the cube."

"What about Bumblebee! The humans could kill him." Ironhide yelled.

"He's your cousin." Jazz reminded.

"These humans are violent…" Ironhide stopped midsentence, looking Sarahi over and taking in her miserable states. "You knew!"

Sarahi flinched.

"You knew and you let—" Ironhide was ready to lunge at the girl.

"Ironhide." Optimus barked standing between Ironhide and Sarahi. "She has told us before she cannot interfere with what was to transpire."

"And how is letting Bee get captured going to be of use to us?" Ironhide snapped.

Sarahi gulped, digging her nails into her palm and shaking as she spoke. "He's going to be able to get the cube… before… Megatron." She said voice becoming quieter as she spoke.

"What do you mean. How do you know that?" Ironhide yelled at her again.

"I'm not…" Sarahi looked ready to cry again and much to everyone's surprise, Optimus pulled her close to him.

"She's from a world where we are fictional." He reminded firmly. "If she let Bee get captured despite her knowledge, I am sure that it is meant to be if it means we get the upper hand on the Decepticons."

Ironhide walked over, looming over Optimus. "You're too calm for a mech who's lost his only Energon flowed relative."

"You are not the only one who's lost family. I know you love bee as if he were your own sparkling but you have to understand, we are still in a war." Optimus replied evenly, not even the slightest bit intimidated by Ironhide's full height. "Don't think I was not hurt either."

"Enough." Ratchet said putting his hands between the two and pushing them apart. "We have a loss and we have a gain. Sarahi's knowledge while useful can be misused. We have the advantage of having her on our side. Not only that, it could be dangerous if we attempted to use the knowledge. It could mess up the intended flow for our universe and cause unspeakable calamities."

Ironhide made a disgruntled noise. "Why is this happening to us?" he yelled at no one in particular.

Sarahi clung to Optimus' shirt as she spoke. "He's alive. He'll be alive and he's going to contact you soon." She said.

"He's alive?" Ironhide's voice shook with quiet relief.

"Ironhide." Optimus voice cut short the relief.

Ironhide looked at Sarahi. "I'm sorry…"

"I get it." She said quietly. "It's fine."

"No, it's not." Optimus frowned.

"Optimus…" she said quietly. "Please, it's fine."

Ironhide walked over and pressed his forehead to Sarahi's. "I am sorry." He said.

Sarahi blinked. "I… I forgive you." She replied a bit confused. Jazz and Ratchet followed, pressing their foreheads to her as well.

* * *

Sarahi didn't know what to feel except warm. It was rare that she found physical affection comforting but the Autobots seemed to be exception. She stood there frozen a moment. She didn't know if it would be bad but she had been given trust. And part of her hoped this also meant friendship.

"Jazz." She called.

"Hmm?"

"Whatever you do. Do _not_ face Megatron on your own."

* * *

 **Oh man I actually really liked this chapter because Sarahi learns somethings are very different from the bayverse movies. Hence why this is a super AU fic. I am making a lot of changes mainly to keep Sarahi in semi-state of shock.**

 **Optimus feels really bad for her and gets why she's always crying and panicking so he doesn't really blame her for not saying anything despite the fact that he's in pain too.**

 **Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always welcome :D**


End file.
